The present invention relates to an improved drum holder, and more particularly relates to an improved construction of a drum holder preferably usable for holding snare drums and utilizing a universally angularly turnable ball joint formed of a spherical member mounted atop a stand and a housing for accommodating the spherical member.
In the case of drums, particularly drums such as snare drums, the angular postures to be assumed by the drums very considerably from player to player being particularly influenced by personal preference of the player using the drums.
In order to enable the drums to assume such various angular postures, the conventional drum holder is provided with an angularly turnable joint mechanism which is comprised of a pair of axially turnable rod members. The first rod is mounted atop a stand, which is placed on the floor, in an axially turnable disposition. The second rod is coupled to the first rod in an axially turnable disposition. The second rod holds the drum via interconnecting members. Combined axial turnings of the above-described two rods enables the drum to assume the angular posture required by the player.
When it is required to displace the drum held by the above-described conventional drum holder substantially a horizontal direction towards and away from the position of the player, it is necessary to move the stand together with the drum holder as the first rod is fixed to the stand and the drum is in immovable relationship to the stand via the first and second rods though angularly turnable.
In practical play of drums, a number of various drums such as bass drums and snare drums are arranged very close to each other around the player's station. So, it is very difficult and troublesome in practice to displace a drum holder together with the stand while threading its way through a crowd of standing drums.
In addition, the extent of the axial turning of the first rod is somewhat limited as the second rod coupled thereto abuts a member mounting the first rod to the stand upon axial turning of the first rod exceeding a certain extent. Thus, there is some limit to the angular posture to be assumed by the drums held by the conventional drum holder.